degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Lexicon of Love (2)
The Lexicon of Love (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on December 5, 2005 in Canada and on April 7, 2006 in the United States. Summary Kevin Smith helps a confused Paige come to terms with her sexuality and her feelings for Alex. Alex and Paige become a couple. Emma feels compelled to tell her mom she saw Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos together, and gets him thrown out of the house. Paige tells Hazel the kiss with Alex was nothing, and that Alex is nothing, and Alex hears them and gets angry. Jay hangs out with Alex and apparently Emily and Chad are back together, despite the fight and Chad throwing Alex under a small table. Alex goes outside for air and then sees Paige. This episode ends with them holding hands. Main Plot Paige wakes Alex up in her bed - Paige spent the night on the floor - and as the two girls awkwardly prepare for school, they try to avoid what happened last night as in, the fact that they kissed. What happened? That kiss: does it make them lesbians? Bisexuals? Alex shrugs it off. Paige also is thinking about the scene with Alex's mom's boyfriend the night before. She doesn't know what they are or what that kiss meant. All she knows is that she's not freaked. Paige is. Paige is not supposed to be into women but Kevin reminds her—neither is Alex. He convinces Paige to be true to herself and to her feelings. Are they lesbians? Are they bisexual? Who cares? They're together. Sub Plot Emma is furious at Snake's scene with Daphe at the movie premiere the night before. So she feels compelled to spill the beans about Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos. Spike loses it. Not over one little kiss, but because Snake asked Emma to keep a secret and that is unforgivable. She kicks Snake out, disgusted that he would use Emma like that. Trivia= *This episode is named after a song of the same name "The Lexicon of Love" by ABC. *This episode reveals that Alex is a lesbian and Paige is bisexual. *This episode also marks the temporary break up of Snake and Spike. *This episode also marks the first relationship of Paige and Alex. |-| Gallery= File:Countdown2 gr53 001.jpg Jay spying on Paige and Alex.jpg The Kiss (1).jpg Hazel trying to avoid Jay.jpg Paige telling something to Hazel without knowing Alex is behind her.jpg Cheerleaders.jpg Paige talking to Smith.jpg Eh.jpg 54ref.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Debra McCabe as Emily Nuñez *Jason Mewes as himself *Tony Munch as Chad Kent *Kevin Smith as himself Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Paige: "Excuse me while I go flush my head down the toilet." *Marco: "I knew it...it's Heather Sinclair. Paige, I see the way she looks at you." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch The Lexicon of Love (2) on YouTube *Watch The Lexicon of Love (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Episodes